Bestfriend's Mistake
by Polengdc
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes but at least some people make up for them but what happens when you can't have the just to ask for the forgiveness you don't even deserve. some thing are based on me and my family
1. Family

Bella POV:

Today was my first day as a junior. I was the only teenager at our house. Most of them were either married, or in college, or little kids. We had a really big family. My Family tends to live together even if they were married. So here we are all thirteen in one big house. Our family wasn't really rich nor was we poor just the regular we-eat-three-times-a-day family.

My cousin Jasper was living with us with her girlfriend Alice. My other cousin Emmet lived with us too with his wife Rosalie and their daughter Claire. But I now they will move out as soon as Rosalie finishes college. Yeah most of my family tends to marry young and most of them always end up divorced. My grandparents are divorced too. And In the six siblings my mom has all of them got married only one relationship survived ten the rest got divorced. Now that's just my mother's side. In my father's side it's either you end up divorced or you grow old alone.

So that's why I'm here right now. The only daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan. Living with my aunt Esme in a big house with almost all my cousin's because my mom has to travel for work and dad has already remarried and doesn't give any damn. My life is perfect. Note the sarcasm?

Well better get ready for hell on earth or as mom likes to call it the heavenly haven of those who like knowledge.

This is Isabella Marie Swan saying "Life sucks, so keep on sucking".


	2. Best Friend

Bella POV.

As I finished dressing up I look at myself in the mirror." Not bad" I said to myself. I was wearing black/gray skinny jeans with a silver tube top. I wore my skull earrings with one long leaf earring for my piercing. To finish it off I wore my black cardigan with silver and gray patterns in them then put on my black converse all star.

I went to the garage not bothering on greeting any one and hopped on to my BMW F800R. It was my most prized possession well aside from my Iphone and Ipod.

I went to my best friend's house first. He and I were on the same year. Jacob and I have been best friends since I can remember. His been by my side in every way like my first trip to Italy, my first bad break up with EDWARD CULLEN, the rest of my break ups with Edward Cullen, and my last break up with Edward Cullen. Yeah Edward Cullen was like my first love. We always ended either braking up or giving each other the cold shoulder. Then I finally got tires of his bitchiness, if that's even a word, and let Jacob beat him up. Good times Good times.

When I got to Jake's house he was already by the porch waiting for me. Is it me or is he getting much more attracting I mean I know he is hot but... wait what am I thinking shit this breaks the whole friendship rule thing not that we didn't already defied the friendship rule. We had our fair share of happy drunk nights together.

"Hey Bells, how's Esme?"He said in that deep husky voice of his, shut it Bella damn I gotta stop talking to my self

"The same way since you've last seen her." I replied in a bored sort of way

"Having a bad day?"

"Nah, just reminiscing the old times"

"Oh, come on let's get going, were gonna be late again"

We made it to school with 5 minutes to spare. But Jake had to go to his group with Sam Uley, Paul and Jared Landers. While I went to my own girl friends which consists of Leah Clearwater and, Kim and Angela Weber.

We walked off with me staring at Jake's walking figure and Leah giving me an all to knowing look

School drag on the same way as any other day.

Well that is until the end of the day.


	3. Some thing is wrong

Bella POV

When the Bell finally rang signaling the end of last period I all but ran to my ride.

Jake was already there and it seemed like something was bothering him

"Hey Jake what's wrong?"I asked

"Huh, oh, nothing's wrong Bells. Hey, weren't you going to be alone tonight? "

I was suspicious of his change of subject but let it go

"Yeah, everyone's going to some kind of party but I didn't want to come, they'll just dress me up in formal wear or something"I shuddered at the thought of pink bright and colorful dresses with high hills.

Jacob laughed but there was something off about it

"Do you want to come over?" I asked while wiggling my eyebrows sudjestively.

"No" He said a little too quickly

"I have some errands to do later" he continued

"Come on let's go" he finally said after the awkward silence

So we both hoped on the bike and speeded away

Something is definitely wrong with Jacob Black


	4. Paranoid

Bella POV:

The bell rang, a horrible noise, signaling the end of last period, if you ask me the best damn time of the day.

I got out of class then walked over to my bike. While I was waiting for Jake I could feel Edward Cullen's eyes trying to burn the back of my head so I turned around then gave him the finger. I started laughing at the shocked look on his face. That was how Jake found me laughing my ass off.

"What's funny?" Jake asked suddenly, startling me.

"Nothing just Cullen" I answered

"Oh, He's not bothering you is he?" "Nah, I'm just messing with him"

"Yeah, cool" Jake said suddenly distracted. Looking over to where Sam "Creepy" Uley is.

"Jake, is there something wrong?" I asked worried he was acting weird.

"Nothing just thinking" He stuttered, there was definitely something wrong the "Jacob Black" does not stutter, well, except for the first time we met, he looked at me like I was a Goddess or something.

"Jake. . ." I started but got cut off again by him saying that nothing was wrong. I let it go.

Then I remembered my pep talk to myself about talking to Jake about something I feel he really needs to know whether he'd accept it or not.

"Jake, there is something I need to talk to you about, could you stay at the house for dinner I'm making Lasagna" I said

"I can't, that's what I'm here to talk to you about, I'm going out with the guys, you know, like a guy's night, and I'm not riding with you home" he said quickly.

"Ok, I guess I'll just head home now I was just waiting for you" I said, slightly disappointed.

"Yeah, bye" he said hugging me and giving me a peck in the cheek.

With that I got on the bike and drove away.

But not before seeing Sam Uley look at me for a few seconds his creepy dark brown almost black eyes meeting my chocolate brown ones making me shiver in fright.

This is a totally creepy day. Now I had to figure out how to tell Jake the big news. He is going to hate me. I just know that it is going to ruin our friendship or maybe I'm just a little paranoid.


	5. I cant think of a name for this

Bella POV:

I drove around for a few minutes around town around town, trying to clear my head.

When I arrived home, it was strangely quiet. I almost slapped myself in the face when I remembered that I was alone tonight, Stupid party. But then again peace and quiet is actually a nice change.

I went inside and fixed myself something to eat. After eating I went upstairs and took a shower. I sat on the bed that had most of my books scattered on it and tried to concentrate in doing my homework. Eventually, I gave up and just lay in my bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I saw a little girl who strangely resembled me. Duh Bella, you're dreaming everything is strange. Might as well follow the girl. She was running to a cozy little cottage calling out for her parents. I saw a figure about to open the door about to open the door when I was woken up with sound of footsteps by the stairs and whispering. I thought they weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow afternoon. I thought about whether to go down or just ignore them and just go to sleep. I finally decided to just go down. It wouldn't hurt, would it?

I hopped out of bed and opened the door. Suddenly I was knocked out by something hard hitting my head.


End file.
